The Lost Lamb's Weeping
by LambWithCatEars48
Summary: Along with the male victims of the mysterious deaths, a lone female was forced into the world of nightmares as well. She just can't commit to the man she loves - for good reason. While dealing with her abusive relationship, overwhelming guilt of the past, and growing relationships with guys at the bar, how can she handle Astaroth's "test" while trying to out-climb death each night?


_It was easy for him to just pick a woman; he did it with men every day. He just found a woman with a constant burning sense of guilt in her heart that prevented her from committing to her lover, and once she was fast asleep, he had slipped himself into her subconscious mind and took over, throwing her into the realm of nightmares the creator had so skillfully crafted (though he would usually send a succubus to one of his victims, a being most willing to lure them into committing adultery, since this was a heterosexual female he was dealing with, he decided to use his own powers to penetrate her mind himself instead of trying to locate the rare incubus who would just penetrate her body). But once the creator of the nightmares was informed of her arrival, they began to watch her, and they were both slightly surprised at how she was within the nightmares compared to how she had always acted in the waking world. The creator knew that no two women were alike, but there was a staggering difference between normal women and her. She was something; the creator didn't know if it was good or bad yet, but it was something. She acted in a way that no person ever would act in the bizarre situation they had thrown her in, which seemed to have caused a massive imbalance in the growing insanity that the other sheep would suffer as they each clawed their way to the door to freedom each night. And as the creator took note of this, they smiled._

_"Interesting..." they chuckled in a childish voice, watching the lamb climb from an unseen location._

* * *

Stepping through the wooden door and on to a row of white blocks, a unusually short female lamb rubbed her eyes tiredly. She scratched her head through the matted black mess on her head as she gave a little yawn of exhaustion.

"Ugh... Is it morning already?" she groaned tiredly, her mind dazed from a continuously restless night. But as her cloudy vision began to clear, her mind jolted to alert as she suddenly found herself in an unfamiliar area, gazing around a room that seemed to endlessly stretch from all directions. A tower of blocks began building itself high above her, reaching to what she believed was the Heavens. Lanterns and tree roots lined the thick dirt walls around her, though she saw no giant tree above her head as she had anticipated. Only darkness.

"Whoa... Wicked!" she squealed, hopping up and down a little as she felt oddly excited by her new strange surroundings. But before she could take in the scenery any longer, she heard a low rumbling from below her. Peering over the edge of of the row she stood on, she gave a quick examination of the few rows of blocks before her that led to an everlasting darkness as they shook and crumbled, tumbling down through the air and into the black abyss that the rest of the block tower seemed to just hover over. The lamb craned her neck further over the edge to stare at the blocks as they faded into the darkness.

"Whoa..." she breathed, seeming awestruck at the sight. She wondered what was down there in that abyss, wondering whether those blocks would just fall forever or if there was a dirt ground waiting for them below. The lamb raised her foot, threatening to take a step out into the black void underneath her, just to see how far those blocks had dropped...

"You there! Get off of those, quickly!" a males voice suddenly shouted at her, releasing her from her maniacal thoughts. The lamb frantically turned her head in all directions to find the source of the voice for a moment before a familiar rumbling sound from beneath her feet forced her to realize that the row of blocks she stood on was collapsing as well. The lamb sprang upwards to the next row in alarm, and watched as the blocks fell into the abyss just as the last few did, the door disappearing to a pile of ash as its only support was destroyed.

"Are you alright?" the voice spoke again. The lamb, slightly shaken but still calm, looked up to notice a male sheep standing two rows above her, wearing reading only glasses and a green vest. The lamb gasped as she noticed him, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Holy crap," she gasped, barely able to fathom the creature before her, "Holy crap! You're... You're a sheep!" she laughed wildly, "You're a sheep! A talking sheep! Oh my gosh, you're so cute!" The sheep in glasses raised his eyebrow at this.

"I'm not a sheep," he retorted, "You're a sheep. A lamb, to be specific." The lamb only giggled in reply, finding it cute how the sheep couldn't even tell what animal it was.

"Well, you seem to be alright," the sheep in glasses gave a small sigh in relief, "That's good. But we should hurry and climb up before this tower collapses." He offered her a hand up, and the lamb gladly took it with silent thanks, though she was unable to hold back another fit of giggles as she climbed to the block next to him. The two sheep climbed up the first few rows together quickly, forming staircases made of two blocks at the most as they climbed their way up. But soon they reached a cluster of blocks in their path, some forming ledges the sheep could climb on, but most merely stood in piles separate from each other. The sheep went to work instantly, pulling out block after block as they both attempted to make their own pathway upward, both focusing on either side of the wall to the Heavens while they tried to keep in pace with each other. That is, until the sheep in glasses noticed something peculiar.

"Hey!" he called the lamb over, "Come here, and look at this!" The lamb rushed over to see what the sheep in glasses was talking about, but a large gap stood in between the pathways they had made.

"Um... Hey, mister?" she struggled to speak up as she gave a nervous glance towards the gap, "I don't think I can jump that far..." The sheep in glasses looked back at her from his discovery, noticing her flushed cheeks and shy expression as she fiddled with her fingernails. Remembering that their lives were at stake, he held back the urge to smile at her sudden change in behavior and began pushing and pulling out more blocks from the wall he was working on, eventually having two in front of him.

"No matter," he said, "We could do this," He shoved the two blocks over the empty gap, filling it perfectly as the edges were formed. The lambs mouth dropped, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Wow!" she praised, springing straight up into the air as she clapped her hands together, "That's so cool!"

The sheep in glasses couldn't help but smile proudly at her response, though his tone still remained serious, "The laws of gravity do not seem to apply here, so blocks can just stay in place without the use of a supporting block under it as long as we apply an edge to it. That seems to be the truth." The sheep in glasses motioned for the lamb to follow him, and he showed her the lone block that stayed perfectly in place off the edge of the row, no block under to support it.

"Neat!" the lamb remarked. The two then heard the loud rumbling again, and the sheep in glasses realized that the space between them and an impending death was growing thinner by the minute as each block fell.

"We need to hurry," he warned, and with a nod the lamb rushed back to her wall and began forming paths again along with the other sheep. Their two paths eventually met at a single intersection, and the two sheep could almost see the door to freedom, the only thing standing in their way being a single wall of blocks. The deep tone of a bells chime resonated throughout the level, and somehow it gave the sheep new confidence to keep climbing, knowing that the bright shimmer of daylight was just on the other side of that door. The sheep in glasses quickly formed a path upward, climbing to a flight of brown stone blocks that led to the door like an over-sized staircase.

"Come on!" he shouted to the lamb standing a few rows below him, "I've made a path! We can leave now! Climb up!" The lamb glanced from her own forming path in disbelief to see the sheep in glasses only a few rows from the door. Her cheeks seemed to puff up in frustration.

"Aw, but I wanted to help!" she whined, making her way back down her own path to take the one the other sheep made.

"You've done more than enough to help," the sheep in glasses chuckled, climbing back down a few blocks to meet her.

"I don't think so," the lamb argued, crossing her arms curtly as she now stood a block below him.

"This is no time to argue," the sheep and glasses said in a serious tone, "Now let's hurry." He held out his hand again, and this time the lamb accepted it with some hesitance. The sheep in glasses then dragged the lamb back up the path he had made, assuring and reassuring her that she had done quite enough to help the situation, much to the lambs disagreement.

"You're doing quite enough to hinder our progress as well..." the sheep in glasses muttered under his breath. Suddenly the lamb had nothing more to say about the matter as they kept climbing. The sheep eventually made it to the door, and as the sheep in glasses slowly opened the door, the waking world welcomed them from the other side as a blinding light poured into the block-filled realm they stood in, filling the darkness around them. The bells toll rang louder than before, and for a moment, the two thought they could hear angels singing. Enraptured by the miraculous moment as they realized that death would not take them yet, the two sheep rushed through the door, the male sheep giving a smile as bright as the rays they ran through, and the lamb cackling like a mad man. And as the door slammed shut behind them, their efforts were rewarded with the light of the morning sun.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, and thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. I hope that you enjoyed it. I would like to take this time to inform readers that if you have any questions or critiques on this story and its chapters, please make a note of it in the Reviews. Chapters WILL BE REVISED SEVERAL TIMES throughout the course of the story development to clear up any confusions and to improve on the telling of each chapter, some even occurring after the story's completion. I will be posting any updates made on certain chapters on my profile page, so if you want, be sure to check there often to see if any changes have been made. Once again thank you for reading, and I do hope you enjoy the rest of "The Lost Lamb's Weeping."**


End file.
